The Prison Group
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: AU: The Prison Group is a gang of criminals high on the FBI's most wanted list. Follow them as they commit crimes, do what they love and try to stay out of jail.
1. Chapter 1

The Prison Group

Chapter 1

She licked her lips, taking a deep breath as she looked into the rearview mirror again. They'd fucking multiplied. Beth swore as she turned the car sharply, driving down a side street. "You're going the wrong way," Glenn complained, "you needed to go left." Beth ignored him and pulled out into oncoming traffic. "Oh shit!"

"You're going to kill us!" Rick grabbed the back of her seat and leaned forward. "Beth, sweetheart, I really don't want to die, listen to Glenn."

Beth rolled her eyes and pulled the emergency break, spinning the car around so she was heading the right way just as the cops that had been behind them pulled out the alley. She smirked and stomped down on the gas, driving straight towards them. "Beth, babe, don't kill us," Daryl muttered from the back.

"Now we're really going to die." Rick sat back and shut his eyes.

"Beth now is not the time to play chicken with the police." Beth glanced at Glenn as she pushed a little harder on the gas. She kept her eyes on Glenn, not paying attention to the road. "Beth, that's not funny." She still didn't look up; she could tell they were getting closer. "Beth for the love of god look at the road!"

She smirked and stomped on the break, spinning the car sideways and stopping inches from the cops. She rolled down the window, blew them a kiss and peeled off, back down the alley. She continued to check the rearview mirror, making sure she took plenty of detours as she drove them home. "I hate your driving," Rick muttered. "Why are you the getaway driver again?"

Beth huffed and slowed down, easing back into the seat and glanced at him in the mirror. "If you and Daryl hadn't decided to rob that bank on a whim we wouldn't have had half of Atlanta's police on our tail." She relaxed, taking a deep breath. "And I'm the getaway driver because the best."

"Yeah, the best at making me sick," Glenn muttered.

She rolled her eyes as she drove to a deserted part of town and pulled into the garage of an abandoned building. At one time it used to be apartments, but now it was covered in graffiti and the perfect place for them to live in. Everyone in the country was looking for them, they'd searched this place a few times before, but with the security system Eugene had in place, they were always long gone and cleared out before they showed up. They would lay low, wait until the heat died down, and then move right back in.

She shut the car off and climbed out, grabbing one of the bags of money Rick handed her. "How much did you to get anyways? Enough to make it worth it I hope."

"A few grand." Daryl wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked inside. Maggie was waiting for them and she didn't look happy.

"Thanks to your little stunt today, our bounties just went up." She handed Rick a file as he walked in, dropping the money on the counter. Beth and Daryl sat down and started to count and separate it into sixteen nicely stacked piles.

"How bad is it?" Glenn asked before kissing Maggie. "Your sister tried to kill us today."

"Get over it." Beth looked at Rick as he flipped through the files Maggie had handed him with their files in it. "Well?"

Rick just smirked at her. "Just keep counting your money. We'll go over it at the meeting later. We have a job in a few days." He wrapped his arm around Carl's shoulders as he came into the room and headed for the living room.

Beth sighed and continued to count the money. "This is hardly what I'd call worth it," she muttered as they quickly made their way through the stack. They put half of it into the group's fund, the money that supported what they did, the other half was separated between the fifteen members.

Daryl smirked and picked up his own stack after putting the group cash into the safe. He took half of it and slid it into her back pocket. "How about I take you out, buy you somethin' pretty?" he whispered, kissing her neck.

Beth smirked and put rubber bands around the stacks, slipping her own into her other pocket. She grabbed them all and looked at him over her shoulder. "Diamonds can't fix everything baby." She gave him a quick kiss before they walked to the living room where Eugene and Bob were playing some racing game on the television. "But you can take me to dinner." She smiled as Rick walked in and turned the television off.

"What the hell? I was just about to kick his ass," Bob complained.

"You wish." Eugene put the controller down as everyone made their way into the room.

Beth waited until everyone was there and seated before handing the money out. "Thanks to Rick and Daryl's little stunt today, you each got another grand comin' your way," she told them as she handed the rest out.

"I heard it was quite the escape," Sasha commented as she took her money.

"She almost killed us," Glenn complained again.

Beth rolled her eyes and finished handing out the money, walking over to where Daryl was sitting in his chair and perched herself across his lap. He slipped an arm around her waist, the other settling on her knees, teasing the skin under the hem of her skirt. Rick moved to stand front and center. "We didn't almost die, Beth's right, she's the getaway because she's the best." He crossed his arms, tossing the file Maggie had handed him earlier down on the table. "Out bounties went up."

"How bad?" Carol asked, reaching for the file.

"I'm up to one hundred fifty thousand, Daryl's gone up to one hundred thousand, Michonne and Glenn are up to ninety thousand, Beth, Maggie, Carol, Eugene, Abraham, and Rosita are all up seventy five thousand, Carl, Sasha, Tyreese, and Bob are all at sixty thousand, and Tara, the baby," he paused, smirking at her, "is up to her first fifty thousand." There was a moment off praise for Tara. She had been the last one to join them, and since she'd hit her first fifty thousand bounty, that officially made her one of them. "By the way, Daryl, Beth, arson has been added to your list from that little shack you burnt down on your vacation last month."

Beth smirked and leaned back against Daryl. "It's not our fault that moonshine happens to be highly flammable. He's the one who knocked the candles over."

Daryl rolled his eyes and looked at her. "If you didn't need the romance so much there wouldn't have been any candles, so yeah, it is your fault."

"It doesn't matter," Rick interjected. "Just no more burning down buildings."

"No promises," Beth answered, smirking. It had been fun.

"So what's the job?" Daryl asked.

Rick crosses his arms again. "We're going to rob that bank on fifth, the one for all the stock brokers and lawyers. It's about time they learned what it's like." They all nodded their head in agreement. "Beth, I'm going to send you and Tara in as under cover, just cash your checks and scan the place. Beth is going to distract the guard while Tara gives us the signal. Beth, I want you to hold the guard in place until one of us can take over. Can you have the bus ready for a getaway?"

Beth nodded her head. "I'll have to make sure I change the oil and breaks, but yeah, she'll be ready as long as Rosita helps me out."

Rosita nodded her head. "Shouldn't be a problem, we'll take care of it tonight."

Rick nodded his head. "Good, Maggie and Eugene, I want to you two to disassemble the alarm systems. We don't need Atlanta PD showing up before we can clean out that vault."

"Shouldn't be a problem." Maggie looked at Eugene.

He shook his head. "Shouldn't be, most banks operate on the same system as everyone else. I'll need Sasha and Tyreese to go down there and scope it out first."

Rick nodded his head. "You two can take care of that tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, we can handle it."

He nodded his head. "Good, Bob, I want us all to be wired up and able to communicate with each other, and I mean all of us, Carl's going with us this time."

"Really?" Carl looked up hopefully, it wasn't often Rick let him go.

"Yes, really, it's about time you started to see what it's like." He smiled and ruffled Carl's hair. "Carol, I want you on the bus ready to patch anyone up. I'm not expecting a huge mess, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Carol nodded. "Consider it done."

Rick nodded. "Good. Abraham and I are going to run down a basic plan, Daryl, Michonne, Glenn, you three know what to do."

Daryl smirked and tightened his hold on Beth. "Cause a mess." He smirked and kissed her shoulder. "I'll make sure all the guns are cleaned and ready to go."

"I'll work out the best escape route," Glenn added. "Though, I doubt Beth will listen." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Rick nodded his head, happy with how everything was assembled. He had one of the best teams in the world. They were the best at what they did, and the sick fucks got off on it too. "Alright, you all know your jobs, get to it. We're hitting this place in two days."

Beth turned and looked at Daryl. "Go clean your guns, Rosita and I will go out and work on the bus. You still owe me dinner tonight."

He smirked and kissed her, his hand grabbing her ass. "Yes ma'am."

She smirked and slid off of his lap and followed Rosita out to the garage. It was going to take both of them to get this done in one night. She slipped out of her heels as Rosita hooked the bus up to the hook and lifted it off the ground enough for them to walk around under it and do what needed to be done. "You want oil or breaks?" Beth asked, pulling on a pair over overalls so she didn't get her clothes dirty.

"I'll take oil, you're the one going to dinner tonight." Rosita grabbed the oil pan and walked over under the bus to start draining the old oil out of it.

Beth thanked her and got started on the breaks. It shouldn't take too long. Her daddy had taught her a thing or two about cars and engines when she and Maggie had still been on the farm. Whatever she didn't know she looked up. She got to work, taking her time, making sure everything was perfect.

…

Daryl was waiting in the kitchen for Beth. She had said she wanted to do something with her hair and fix her makeup before they went out. When he heard her heels licking against the cement floor he looked up and just stared at her. How he ended up with the hottest damn thing this side of the Mississippi he'd never know. She was dressed in a short dress, the bottom half was all gold sequins, the top half looked like something straight out of lingerie and she had a matching gold sequins jacket to match with blank four inch heels. Her hair was half up, half down; he couldn't explain it if you asked him, all he knew was that she looked fucking smoking. He pulled her into him and kissed her, bending her over slightly. She moaned and giggled into the kiss, gripping his shoulders. "Down boy," she teased as he put her back on her feet.

He smirked and took her hand in his, leading her out to his car. "Not my fault. You lookin' like that just makes me want you."

She smirked and climbed into the car. "After dinner, I'm starving."

"Anything you want." He started the car and pulled out of the garage. There were only so many places they could go in the city where they wouldn't be recognized, especially after robbing the bank earlier. Their faces would be all over the news. So he drove her out of the city, out to a fancier place in the middle of the suburbs. Anyone there who recognized them had better sense than to call the police because when it came to Daryl and Beth they were worse than Bonnie and Clyde. Plus, the owner of the restaurant they were going to was a friend of the group's. He'd make sure they had a quiet night.

When he pulled up the valet opened the door for Beth. Daryl handed him the keys and wrapped his arm around her, leading her inside. "Just the two of you tonight Mr. Dixon?" Emily asked when she saw them; she was the owner's daughter and working her way through college working for her daddy.

Daryl nodded his head. "Treatin' my hell cat tonight."

Emily smiled and grabbed two menus. "Well come with me, the back booth is empty." She led them back to their usual booth where they could eat without anyone even knowing they were there. More than once they'd gotten dirty in that booth. Daryl smirked at the memories as he led Beth back and let her slide into the seat before he sat beside her. "The usual wine tonight?" she asked.

"Sounds perfect," Beth agreed. Emily nodded and walked off to get the wine.

Beth and Daryl enjoyed their dinner together, just the two of them, teasing each other all night. By the time they walked through the door they needed each other like nothing else. Daryl picked her up and carried her back to their room. She giggled as he kicked the door shut behind them and laid her out on the bed. He made love to her until she thought she was going to pass out. As he wrapped her in his arms and pulled the blankets over them she smiled and rested her head on his chest. Yeah, they might be criminals, high on the F.B.I.'s most wanted list, but they had each other, and they knew they were doing what they did for a reason. Nothing else mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

The Prison Group

Chapter 2

Beth smiled sweetly, her nerves alive with giddy anticipation as she pulled the bus up to the bank and parked it. She turned around in the seat and looked at Tara. "Ready?" she asked. Tara smirked and nodded her head, grabbing her purse from the seat. They both looked like accomplished, rich, business woman who were just on their way to make a transaction. "Good, give me thirty seconds, then you come in." She looked at Rick who was sitting behind her. "We all good here?"

"Perfect, go do your thing little miss."

Beth smirked and got up, opening the doors and grabbing her purse from Daryl. She checked to make sure no one was really watching her get off the bus before she walked inside the bank. Her heels clicked on the polished marble floors as she walked across it, queuing up in line with everyone else, waiting to check their accounts. She reached up, pretending to run her fingers through her hair as she turned her communication ear piece on, subtly scouting out the building. Sasha and Tyreese had gotten what Eugene and Maggie had needed yesterday and they had assured everyone the alarm system would be down. No one would be able to call the cops until they were long gone.

Just like they thought, there was only on security guard. Beth smiled when she saw Tara walk in. She walked up to the desk and handed over a check for a few hundred dollars, making small talk with the teller as she cashed the check. Beth thanked her, putting the money into her purse before walking off. She headed straight towards the security guard. "Hi there handsome, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" she asked, making sure to accentuate her southern drawl just a little bit.

He grinned and looked her up and down, his eyes lingering on her legs and breasts before he looked into her eyes again. "Of course I can, what can I do for you?" he asked.

Beth smiled and laughed lightly. "Well, aren't you just a sweet thing?" She put a hand on his arm as Tara walked past them to get the others. "I'm trying to find something, and this is my first time here, I was hoping you could point me in the right direction?"

She opened her purse, wrapping her hand around her gun. "What are you looking for?" he asked, leaning back against the wall.

Beth pulled her gun and pointed it at him. "Your gun would be nice," she said sweetly as the others came in, guns blazing.

"I don't need to tell ya'll what's going on here," Rick called out as the security guard handed his gun to Beth. "I want all of your money, jewelry, everything." Beth kept her gun on the guard until Tara came back over and took over for her. She watched as Rick dragged one of the teller's over the counter and forced him to open the safe.

Beth walked out to the bus, calmly, and climbed behind the driver's seat, kicking off her heels and started the engine. They had to be ready to get out of there in a hurry as soon as Rick and the others had the money in the bus. She smirked and turned on the radio, cranking up the volume, laughing when she recognized ACDC's Highway to Hell playing. She grinned when they came running out of the building. "How're we doing?" Rick asked, sliding into the seat behind her.

"Perfect," she replied, shutting the doors as Carl ran on, carrying the last bag of money. "Hold on to your seat," she called out, pulling the bus away from the curb. They all thought they were in the clear, until the heard the sirens behind them. "Damn." Beth pushed open the window and glanced out. "At least ten," she told Rick. Her eyes shot over head as they heard the engines. "And a chopper."

Rick swore and lowered his own windows. "Alright gals and pals, take 'em out. Daryl, think you can take down a bird?" he asked, making sure he had a full clip in his .42."

Daryl smirked and reached under the seats, pulling out a rocket launcher. "Shouldn't be too hard," he smirked.

Beth's eyes widened, looking between him and the road. "Where the hell did you get a rocket launcher?" she demanded.

He smirked, moving back to the emergency exit in the middle of the bus and popped it open. "EBay." He used the seats to climb halfway through it, aiming the rocket at the helicopter that was following them.

Beth looked back at the road, trying to keep the bus steady as Daryl tried to take out the chopper and the others tried to take out the cop cars following them. She glanced in the rearview mirror, trying to keep an eye on everyone. She saw Bob and Abraham both take a bullet but it didn't look vital and Carol was there, looking them over. "Carl, c'mer," Beth called, taking one hand off the wheel and reaching into her purse. Carl walked up, keeping low since the back window had been shot out. She pulled out a few grenades and handed them to him. "You know how to use these?" she asked.

Carl smirked and nodded his head. "Oh yeah."

She smirked. "Good boy, go open the back door and give our friends a little early Christmas present." Carl didn't waste any time. Tyreese opened the door, keeping it open for Carl as he hid behind the back seat and pulled the pins from the grenade. He was a smart kid; Beth had to give him that. He managed to get the first grenade stuck on the windshield of the closest car. She floored it when she saw it happen and sped away so they didn't get caught in the blast. She smirked as Carl kept throwing grenades, the cars that he missed the others tried to take out, shooting out windows and tries.

Beth knew they were running out of road and quick. They were reaching the part of the highway they were working on and once she reached the construction they were going to be screwed. "Rick," she called out, running down the different plans in her head.

"Yeah?" he asked, pulling out the empty clip and adding another one. "We have problems?" he asked.

"We're nearing the construction, what do you want to do?"

Rick sighed and looked out the window, firing the gun at the cars. "Well, what do you suggest?" he asked, ducking as the glass of his window shattered. "Son of a bitch." Beth huffed. She was going to have to get them out of this herself. She saw the beginning of the construction site and pressed down more on the gas pedal, pushing the bus close to the triple digits. "Beth, what are you doing?" Rick asked.

"Tell Carl to close the door and pull Daryl inside." She pushed her hair away from her face, cranking the radio higher. Construction workers tried to wave her down as she drove to the end of the line, she could hear the cops honking behind her, trying to warn her. She knew what was coming and she wasn't stopping. She watched the speedometer climb and climb as she got closer.

"Beth, are you doing what I think you're doing?" Rick asked.

"Sit down, shut up, and hold onto something."

"Oh shit." Rick and everyone else ducked behind the seats, holding on as the end of the line came up. There was a forty foot gap on the bridge where the foundation had been cracking. They hadn't replaced it yet. Beth tightened her grip on the wheel as they got closer. Beth jumped the gap, everyone behind her swore as the cops squealed to a stop behind them. She kept her eyes on the gap and smirked when she realized they were going to make it. The bus landed with a thud and she knew she was going to spend the next month fixing it, but they were in the clear.

"You're crazy," Daryl told her, slowly making his way to behind her seat. He kissed her head as she drove them home. She smirked and looked at him. "But I love you."

"You better." When they got home and she parked the bus she and Daryl waited until Carol got Tyreese, Bob, Abraham, Rosita, and Maggie off the bus so she could look at their wounds. Everyone else grabbed the bags of money and carried them inside, putting them on the counter so Beth and Daryl could count it and separate it out.

"You two feel like going on a solo mission?" Rick asked, as he grabbed beers from the fridge and started opening them.

"What did you have in mind?" Daryl asked, handing Rick his share of the money before putting the group fund in the safe. Rick smirked and started to discuss the plan he had for them.


	3. Chapter 3

The Prison Group

Chapter 3

Beth smiled and paid the cab driver as he pulled up to the venue of the Governor's annual Masquerade Gala where he spent money to raise money for his campaign and other things he planned to do for the city, which never actually got done. She lifted the hem of her white sequined dress as she climbed the stairs. Daryl was already there somewhere, but she really didn't know where. The plan was to show up separately from each other and then, during the Governor's speech they would put their plan into action. Daryl had driven the getaway car and parked it in the alley around back. She delicately put her white mask into place before she walked inside.

She smiled sweetly at the coat attendant as she walked through the double doors. The place was decorated in elegant fabrics and black and white colors. Everyone was dressed to the nines. She caught Daryl out of the corner of her eye as she gratefully took a glass of Champaign from the silver plate one of the servers was carrying around. She smirked mischievously as she took a sip of the bubbly liquid. Just because she was with Daryl, didn't mean she couldn't flirt, and tease the hell out of him. She stood to the side of the dance floor where couples were waltzing. She didn't have to stand there long before a young man came over and asked her to dance.

She took his hand, allowing him to set her drink down as he guided her to the floor. As he spun her around she kept an eye on Daryl, enjoying the jealousy she could see behind his own mask. She pressed a little closer to her dancing partner. She was going to get it later and that's exactly what she wanted.

The music was lovely, slow and elegant, her dance partner on the other hand, not so much. She saw Daryl grab a redhead from the side and lead her to the floor. She felt her own pang of jealousy as he spun her around. He was just being mean when he whispered something to her, causing a delicate blush to color her cheeks. Thankfully, the song ended soon enough and the Governor walked up to his podium to start his speech. Beth and Daryl locked eyes from across the room and nodded their heads subtly at each other.

It was Beth's job to get the Governor while Daryl handed everyone else. They slowly slipped around the room, placing small bombs on all of the doors, securely locking them so no one could get away. Once the doors were secure, Beth made her way to the stage, pulling a gun from the holster she had strapped just above the slit in her dress on her thigh. She fired one shot as she walked up, wrapping her arms sweetly around Philip, putting the gun against his head.

"Sorry for the interruption," she said with a sugary sweet voice. "I think you all know what this means. If you would be so kind, please put all your money, jewelry and any valuable in the bag my sexy lover will be bringing around." She smiled and looked at the Governor. "We really should thank you for getting all of Atlanta's well-to-do together."

"Beth," he growled out. "You're insane if you think you're getting out of here alive," Philip threatened.

Beth rolled her eyes, watching Daryl make his way around the room. "Philip, sweetheart, all of the doors are rigged to blow unless one of us puts in the code and I have a gun pressed against this fabulously thick head of yours. If you think we're not going to get away, you're sadly mistaken." She smirked and kissed his cheek, pulling her mask off. She slowly led him off the stage and over to the door that would lead to their getaway car, waiting for Daryl to join her.

Daryl walked over and smirked at Philip. "Evenin' Governor," he greeted, pulling off anything of value Philip was wearing. "How're we doin' tonight."

"I'm going to kill you both," Philip sneered.

"Good luck with that." Daryl punched in the code on the bomb, disarming it and opened the doors. "Ladies, gentleman, fucking snobs of Atlanta, it's been a pleasure doing business with you." Beth smirked and shot the ground a few times in front their feet causing them to scream and hit the ground. She pulled Philip's jacket over his head and pushed him into the room as they ran out the door.

Beth quickly kicked her shoes off; catching the keys Daryl tossed her over the hood of the car and slipped behind the steering wheel. "The mustang, really?" she asked, shoving the key into the ignition and pulling away, leaving a cloud of smoke behind them.

"Hell yeah the mustang," he answered with a smirk putting the top down as they heard sirens behind them, quickly gaining on them. "If we're going to do this, let's do it in style." He reached over and fisted her hair in his hand, pulling her into a kiss. Beth moaned, trying to keep an eye on the road as she kissed him back. Crime always made him so damn hot and she loved it. He smirked, pulling his own gun out of the glove box and turned around in his seat, ready for the cops that pulled around the corner behind them.

Beth smirked and shifted gears, speeding away as Daryl started firing at the cops, trying to blow out their tires. She shook her head, holding onto him tightly so he didn't fall out of the car as she drifted around a corner. He gave her a smirk and blew out the tires on another car as she drove towards the industrial section of the city, planning on losing them there. "Baby, you may want to put a seat belt on," she called over the wind and sirens filling the air.

He gave her a look but shook his head. "I'm good; just warn me before you pull a Bo Duke."

She smirked. "Yes sir." She was careful to watch where she was going as she wove in and out of buildings and parking garages, doing her best to lose the cops that were as resilient as ever. Then again, she supposed they would be; they did attack the city's official tonight. "Son of a bitch," she swore when she felt the sharp pain tearing through her shoulder as a bullet lodged its self into her skin. "Those fuckers are going to ruin my dress," she growled, holding onto Daryl and slamming on the breaks. The cops surrounded them and Beth just smirked. She cranked the wheel all the way to the right and stomped on the gas, sending gravel flying, shattering windows and drawing blood as she did doughnuts.

"Fuck, Beth," Daryl swore when she straightened out the wheel and pressed down on the gas, pushing her way through the destroyed cars. She grabbed her gun and looked over her shoulder, not going very far. She aimed carefully and pulled the trigger, hitting a gas tank. As the cars exploded, one by one behind her she sped off. "Lean forward," Daryl ordered, putting the top back up.

Beth did as he said as she drove them home. "How bad is it?" she asked when Daryl pulled his jacket off and ripped one of his shirt sleeves off.

"It's not too bad, you'll live." He pressed the shirt against her shoulder as she drove. He pulled out his phone with his other hand and called Rick. "Hey man, we got everything, but Beth got shot, you wanna let Carol know?" He paused as Rick answered him. "Thanks man, ETA is about ten minutes." He hung up and pulled the shirt away, looking at her shoulder. "You okay to keep driving?" he asked.

Beth nodded her head and leaned over, kissing him. "I'm fine, love." She pulled into the garage and shut the car off. Rick and Carol were there waiting for them. "Hey guys." She climbed out of the car as Daryl grabbed the bag of loot. She followed Rick inside, Carol behind her, looking at the gunshot.

"This dress is ruined," Carol muttered.

"Don't remind me, I loved this dress." Beth sat on one of the barstools in the kitchen as Rick and Daryl dumped out the bag and started counting up their take. Beth leaned forward on the counter so Carol could work on her shoulder. She hissed when Carol poured some vodka over it before grabbing the bottle and taking a nice long pull from it. "Shit Carol," she groaned as Carol started digging around.

"Oh don't be a baby." Carol pulled the bullet out and dropped it into an empty shot glass on the counter.

Beth huffed as Carol started to bandage her up. "Here," Rick said, walking around behind her and sliding on a black diamond necklace. "That should make you feel better." He kissed her head and smirked as he put the rest in the safe, leaving a little out for everyone else.

Beth smirked and winked at him. "You know me so well." She looked at her shoulder as Carol finished. "Thanks mom," she said smiling as she took another drink of the vodka. Daryl picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and carried her back to the bedroom. It had been a damn good night and he needed a little bit of loving. Something Beth was more than willing to give him.


	4. Chapter 4

The Prison Group

Chapter 4

"Beth? Daryl?" Beth groaned, rubbing her eyes as Carl knocked on the door. She slowly climbed out of bed and grabbed one of Daryl's shirts, pulling it on as she padded across the freezing concrete floor. She opened the door and poked her head out. "Hey, how's your shoulder?" Carl asked.

"Sore, but I'll live." She smiled sleepily. "What's up?"

"Dad's calling a meeting. He wants everyone down stairs now."

Beth nodded her head. "Okay." She kissed Carl's forehead. "Give us ten minutes and we'll be down. He's still asleep." Carl nodded his head and went to take up Sasha and Bob next. Beth closed the door and rubbed her shoulder as she walked back over to the bed. She slipped back under the covers and wrapped her arms around Daryl, kissing his shoulder. "Baby?" she called softly. He grunted and rolled onto his back. "Rick's calling a meeting, we gotta get up."

Daryl sighed and rubbed his eyes, looking up at her. "We know what it's about?" he asked.

Beth shook her head. "No, Carl just said he wants us there, like yesterday." Daryl nodded his head and got up, pulling on a pair of sweatpants. Beth grabbed a pair for herself and pulled them on along with a bigger, loose fitting tank top. Carol was going to want to look at her shoulder. She slipped a pair of slippers on and followed Daryl to the living room. The television was on and Philip looked like he was giving some kind of a press conference. Rick had it paused.

"I'll look at you after the meeting," Carol told Beth, bringing over some coffee.

Beth nodded her head with a smile and sipped her coffee, looking at Rick as everyone else joined them. Rick crossed his arms and pointed the remote at the television, resuming the broadcast. "These criminals have been allowed to terrorize this city for too long. The FBI isn't doing anything to stop them, so I'm going to." Philip looked pissed off, Beth and Daryl smirked a bit. "If anyone can give information leading to the arrest of any of the members of The Prison Group, or the whereabouts of their hide out, I will double the reward money."

Rick turned off the television. "Well, he's not happy."

"What did you do to him?" Abraham asked, looking over at Beth and Daryl.

"We didn't do anything," Beth said innocently. "I may have flirted with him a little bit though."

"A little?" Daryl looked at her. "If he didn't have a gun pointed to his head he would have had a hard on."

Beth shrugged her good shoulder. "It doesn't matter," Rick stated, looking at everyone. "No more jobs, not until this heat dies down. Our faces are everywhere now and I doubt a mask is going to help us right now." He ran a hand through his hair. "We're going to take a little down time, just relax for a while, just until the heat dies down." He looked around at everyone. "No big purchases, no crime," he looked pointedly at Beth, "no joy rides."

"How long do you think this is going to take?" Carol asked.

Rick sighed, rubbing his jaw. "I don't know, a month, maybe a little more. I'll keep my eye on the news. Once they stop talking about us we should be okay."

Everyone nodded and started to leave. Carol walked over to Beth and gently pulled the old bandage off. "It's already stopped bleeding," she told Beth as she started to clean it up a little and apply a new bandage. "You're lucky the back of your seat slowed down the bullet."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm lucky like that." She sipped on her coffee.

"Does it hurt?" Carl asked.

Beth smiled. The kid hadn't gotten shot yet. He would eventually. They'd all taken a bullet before; it was a part of the job. "It did, but not so much anymore."

"Can I see?" Beth nodded her head and Carl walked around behind her before Carol tapped the new bandage into place. "Gross."

Beth laughed a little. "Just wait little man, your time is coming." She watched Carl and Daryl start up one of the gaming systems and start to play something. She sat there and sipped on her coffee. It wouldn't take long for the heat to die down. It never did. Within a few weeks they'd be right back out there. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen though.

…

Three weeks later, they were back in that living room, ready to talk about a new job they had. They had been out of the news for a week now. They were a little surprised it hadn't lasted any longer. "We have a client who wants us to rob a casino. Apparently he owned half of it until his partner cheated him out of it." Rick started passing around folders detailing jobs. "Rosita, I was kind of hoping we could procure a limo for this?"

Rosita nodded her head. "Shouldn't be that hard to get my hands on one." She looked over at Beth. "Can you drive a limo?"

Beth nodded. "Yeah, I stole one when I was fifteen, didn't know it had George Clooney in it until he rolled down the window after about four cops were chasing us." She smirked a bit. Now that brought back memories.

They all smirked a bit and listened to Rick as he ran down a detailed plan and went over the jobs everyone was supposed to do. Beth wouldn't be getting out of the limo this time. They were going to need to make a quick getaway and she was going to have to be ready for them when they came out. Usually they had more time to plan, but they were supposed to leave the very next day. It didn't give Rosita long to get a limo, or nearly enough time for them to run down everything. Beth just prayed that nothing went wrong.

…

Beth pulled up to the casino and rolled down the window, separating her from the others. Daryl poked his head through and kissed her. "Be careful," she told him.

"Always." He kissed her again as they all switched on their ear pieces so they could communicate as they climbed out of the limo. Beth sighed and threw the limo into park, rolling up the window again, and sat back, waiting for them to come back out. "Oh fuck," she heard Daryl mumble over the ear piece.

"What's going on?" she demanded, anxiety spreading through her.

She heard them all running, heard someone shouting. Before she really knew what was going on, they were all climbing back into the limo and Rick was in the front with her. "Go. Now." Beth put the limo back into drive and peeled away. "It was a set up," Rick told her, rolling down his window and glancing into the mirror. "Swat, FBI, they were all there, waiting for us."

"Everyone okay?" Beth asked as she pulling onto the freeway.

"For now."

"Guys, they've got a barricade set up, thirty miles down the road," Glenn said over the ear pieces that were still turned on.

"Damn it." Beth swore and took hers out, reaching over and pulling Rick's out. Daryl couldn't hear what was about to be said. "They're not going to let us go this time." She looked at Rick as she sped up. "We already have all of Atlanta PD on us, not to mention the FBI and swat team." She handed her gun to him and put her seatbelt on.

"So what do you suggest we do?" he asked, looking at her. She could tell he knew she had a plan, but he wasn't going to like it.

"I can get us to the Chattahoochee, but we're not going to make it farther than that."

"So what, you're going to drive the limo into the river?"

Beth shook her head and looked at Rick. "No, you're going to climb through that dividing window, you're going to get the others, and you're going to jump. The fall isn't that far, the impact should be minor, just remember to tuck your legs." She sighed and pushed a hand through her hair. "I'll drive as close as I can, and you're all going to jump."

"And what about you?" Rick asked.

She smiled a little; this is why Daryl couldn't hear them. "Just come get my ass out of jail."

"Daryl's going to kill me," Rick mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"There's no other way to get out of this. We can't all go to jail." She looked at him and took his hand. "I'll be fine; you just get our family out of here."

Rick nodded and leaned over, kissing her. "We're going to get you out."

Beth smiled and nodded her head. "I know you will."

…

Daryl looked up as Rick climbed in through the dividing window and Beth rolled it back up, locking it from her side. He didn't like what was going on. "What's the plan?" he asked.

Rick reached up and rolled back the sunroof. "We're jumping." He looked at them. "Beth is going to get us to the Chattahoochee, but we're not going to make it farther than that. We're going to jump into the river."

Daryl growled, grabbing Rick. "And what is she going to do?" Rick looked at him and shook his head. Daryl swore and let go, looking at the window. "If she's not going then I'm not going."

"You don't have a choice." Rick punched Daryl, knocking him out and grabbed him before he could fall. "Abraham, you go first, then Tyreese. I'll hand Daryl up. You make sure he stays alive." They nodded and climbed out, Rosita going with them to try and take out any cops that might be shooting at them. Beth was an amazing diver though. She's boxed them in between two semi-trucks. The cops couldn't see them with one directly behind them and one on their left. Rick shook his head as he handed Daryl up. He made sure everyone was on top of the car before he climbed out himself.

He glanced at the car where Beth was sitting before he looked at the bridge coming up. "This is it." He kissed Carl's head. "Keep your legs tucked when you jump." They all took a deep breath, ready as they drove over the bridge. One by one they all jumped, landing into the cold water. Rick came up quickly, the water had woken Daryl up and he was screaming, trying to get away from Tyreese, like he could get back to the limo.

…

Beth saw them all jump and pushed harder on the gas pedal. If they were going to take her, then she was going to make sure she had fun before she went. She pulled away from the semi-trucks and got back into the heat of everything. The cops were shooting at her, but she wasn't worried. She reached into her purse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one, rolling down the window. She smirked and took a long drag, pulling out one of the nips from the cooler that was in the console and ripped part of her shirt off, sticking it into the bottle. It wouldn't do a lot of damage, but she liked fire. She lit her shirt on fire and tossed it out of the window, smirking when it landed on the windshield of one of the cars.

She flicked her cigarette out of the window when she saw the barricade. They were telling her to stop over a speaker system but she didn't have any plans on stopping. She pressed down harder, pushing her speed into the high nineties. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel as she got closer and closer. When they realized she wasn't going to stop they started to get out of the way. Beth hit the barricade, smashing cars, probably hitting a few people. The limo rolled and she hit her head on the steering wheel, hard. The world went black as it rolled.


	5. Chapter 5

The Prison Group

Chapter 5

Daryl stared in horror at the television screen in their hotel room. It was a replay of the news broadcast covering their getaway from the casino. After everyone had jumped out of the car, Beth had driven the limo straight into the barricade that had been waiting for them. Sacrificing herself for the others. His stomach clenched as he watched the limo roll, and roll, the sounds of crunching metal and shattering glass roared in his ears as he watched. The fire started at the back as FBI agents with guns trained on the driver's door approached the vehicle. He swallowed hard as he watched them pull her lifeless body out of the limo and paramedics rushed a stretcher over.

The broadcast cut out and the news anchor came back on. "Known member of the gang, The Prison Group, Beth Greene, has been taken into custody by Georgia FBI and is being detained at the Georgia State Prison in the infirmary where she's been treated as a critical patient until trial." She looked at her notes as Daryl felt sick. He was going to throw up. "She has been reported to have suffered a concussion, five broken ribs, along with bruises and cuts. It is reported that she will be charged with arson, murder of civilians and government officials, aiding and abetting known criminal Rick Grimes, destruction of public property, destruction of law enforcement property, kidnapping, and robbery. We'll keep you updated as developments arise."

Rick shut the television off and put a hand on Daryl's shoulder, looking around at the rest of the group. "Beth sacrificed herself for us. She got hurt, for us. We're not going to let her rot away in jail." He looked at Daryl. "We're going to get her out," he told him. Daryl nodded his head a little.

"Maggie and I have been going over blue prints and specs for the prison, we can plan a way in and a way out," Eugene said, looking up from the tablet he and Maggie had been working on. "You won't be able to get many people in, two or three, no more than four."

"I've already secured a vehicle," Rosita said. "An old friend of mine should be dropping it off in an hour, it's unmarked, unregistered, and if the plate gets ran it'll come up as a little old lady from North Carolina."

Rick nodded his head. "Good, anyone else?" he asked.

"I can probably get you a couple of uniforms, just in case," Tara said. "I have a friend who works there. She won't out right help us, but I can get the uniforms."

Rick nodded his head as Eugene and Maggie showed him the layout of the prison and how they would get in and out, where they could hide the getaway car. Daryl didn't hear any of it. All he could think about was his baby girl, locked up in jail, taking the blame for them so they could get away. He should be there with her, or in her place. It was killing him not knowing how she was. He just wanted to hold her again.

Rick tapped him on the shoulder and led him out to the balcony, offering him a cigarette. "You need it," he told him. Daryl took it and inhaled the smoke, letting it fill his lungs before blowing it out to the night sky. "We're going to get her out, Daryl."

He shook his head, leaning on the rail. "She shouldn't be in there at all." He looked at Rick. "That should be me."

Rick sighed and shook his head. "She didn't want you to go down for this. She knew you'd come for her." He smiled a little. "God knows I love that girl. She's the best damn driver I've ever seen. She's gotten us out of plenty of shit over the years." He turned his eyes to the city, taking in all of the lights. "She knew we'd come for her, that's why she did it." He sighed, leaning on the rail beside Daryl. "She's strong; she'll be okay until we can get to her."

"This is killing me." Daryl took another hit from his cigarette. "I mean, did you see her? She was covered in blood." His stomach clenched again as he remembered what her body had looked like being pulled from the car, loaded onto the stretcher, and carried off. "You know it's bad when they didn't take her to the hospital." He looked at Rick. "She's going to be under some serious lock down too."

Rick nodded his head. "I know she is." He put his arm around Daryl. "But we're still going to get her out, then, we're going to find out who sold us out, kill them, and get the fuck out of this country."

Daryl nodded his head a little. "I went by the house earlier. I cleared it out, all the guns, money, clothes for everyone. I needed something to do." He sighed and tossed his cigarette over the railing. "It's all in one of the bedrooms."

Rick nodded his head. "Good. We've all got more than enough to get out of the country, and we have enough guns to get us there." He half hugged Daryl with his one arm. "C'mon, we've got a plan to go over." Daryl nodded his head and followed Rick back inside. They sat down at the table in the suite they were staying in, looking at the tablet, paying extreme attention to what Eugene and Maggie told him about the prison, memorizing everything, committing it to memory. He and Rick ran down the plan, over and over again, for hours.

Tara came in at one point, telling them that she'd gotten the uniforms; Rosita came in not long after that to let them know the car had been dropped off down stairs. They didn't stop until Daryl was passing out at the table. Slowly he dragged himself to bed, pulling out one of Beth's shirts before his head hit the pillow. He balled it up and held it close to his nose as he shut his eyes. God, he could never sleep when she wasn't with him. This was as close as he was going to get. When they had first met, she'd been a little wild child of a girl. Living fast and having a blast doing it. After a few months, Rick had agreed to bring her and her sister into the group. He and Beth had been inseparable since that day. They did everything together, and he hadn't remembered ever being as happy as he was when he was with her. Rick was right. They were going to get her out, or die trying. He couldn't live without Beth Greene, and he was going to make damn sure that after they were out of the country, it became Beth Dixon.

Beth winced and hissed in pain as she tried to readjust herself on the more than uncomfortable prison hospital bed she was restrained to. She felt disgusting. She had dried blood still clinging to her hair and skin, her hair desperately needed to be washed, and she'd been in the same hospital gown since she'd been brought in two days ago. She was in her own little room though, so that was a plus. One of her hands was restrained to the bed, and there was no way she was going to be able to get out of it without a key; the leather was too thick. She knew she wasn't doing great. She was almost always running a fever and the damn doctors only came in to check on her twice a day. The sexy guard who brought her meals didn't give a damn either. They all wanted her to rot, preferably before trial.

She looked over to the door when she heard the locked being released. It was too early for lunch, and the doctors had already been in to give her drugs. She narrowed her eyes at the redheaded FBI agent who walked in with a very thick folder. The agent smiled sweetly at Beth and pulled up a chair, putting her files in her lap. She held out her hand, "Good morning, Miss Greene, I'm agent Porter, I'll be prosecuting you." Beth just stared at her hand. If this bitch thought Beth was going to be corrigible she had another thing coming. She pulled her hand away and sighed. "Why'd you do it?" she asked.

"You're going to need to be a little more specific than that," Beth said, trying not to roll her eyes. "I've done a lot of stuff."

Porter smirked a little, understanding how this was going to go down. "Yes, you've been a very busy girl." She opened up her file and started to look through the papers. "Robbery with a deadly weapon at fifteen, grand theft auto since you were twelve, arson just a few months ago, not to mention numerous counts of murder, and not just civilians, but law enforcement officers and state officials." She closed the folder and looked at Beth. "This is all enough to put you away for life, and more than enough to ask for the death penalty."

Beth glared at her. She was trying to push her buttons, but she wasn't going to let it work. "Did you just come in here to be unhelpful and morbid?" she asked. "Because if that's the case, you can leave, I'm not going to tell you anything."

Porter smiled sweetly again. "Is that so?" She hummed and pulled out a piece of paper. "Known to have a romantic relationship with known gang member Daryl Dixon." Porter smirked and looked at Beth. "Now, if I were Daryl, very much in love with an adorable southern bell like yourself, I'd be going crazy, trying to think of how I'd break you out of here." She sighed and put the paper away. "Look, I understand, you're in love, maybe that's why you got into this life, for love. I don't care. If you give me what I want on Rick Grimes, anything I can use to put him away, then I can promise you asylum, not just for you, but for Daryl too."

Beth eyed her carefully. That was one hell of a bone to dangle in front of someone facing the death penalty. "Really? Asylum, for the both of us?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, for you and Daryl, your record wiped clean, hell I'll even help you plan your vacation out of the country if you want." She held a piece of paper and pen out for Beth. Beth slowly took the paper and the pen. She started to write, using the table they put her food on. She handed the paper back to Porter. "Go to hell, redheaded skank." Porter shook her head and smirked a little, getting up. "Nice talking to you, Miss Green, see you at trial."

Beth sighed and fell back against the pillows when the door closed behind the bitch. If they really thought she was going to roll on her family, they were bat shit crazy. She stared through the bars on her window and looked out at the trees surrounding the prison. That FBI bitch did have one thing right. If she knew Daryl as well as she thought she did, he was already planning her escape, hell he could be out there somewhere right now, getting ready to break in to get her out. They were all smart enough that the whole group wouldn't show up, but Beth would bet her bottom dollar that Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and Abraham were coming for her.

She smirked as she waited for lunch to be delivered. Porter wouldn't be seeing her again, because there would be no trial. She was leaving, if not tonight, then the next night. She knew her family too well. The last thing they would do would be to let her rot away in prison while they got out of the country. They were coming for her; she just had to be patient. Maybe when they got her back home Carol could get her some real drugs before Daryl yelled at her.

She knew she was in for it. Daryl was going to be pissed that she'd done what she had. But, he also had to know that it was the only way to keep them all from going to jail. When it was just one of them, they could still get them out. If they all ended up behind bars? That was it, they'd be done for. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to block everything out. Daryl was coming for her. She just had to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

The Prison Group

Chapter 6

Abraham pulled off the road and cut through the woods. They were nearly at the prison and the last thing they wanted was to be spotted and their plan crushed before they could get Beth out. Daryl was a mess of nerves in the backseat, his hands almost shaking as he loaded a full clip into his gun. Abraham, Glenn, and Rick was with him, everyone else had headed down to Valdosta where they were setting up their new home until they could get the hell out of the country. Maggie was worried sick and made them swear to call the second they were safe and on their way back.

He sighed as Abraham stopped the car and shut off the lights. "We're on foot from here, boy," he said, climbing out of the car. Daryl climbed out of the car and made sure he had both backup guns, one to give Beth. He needed to get to her. He'd been worrying himself sick without her. He had to know she was really alright. They'd all done prison time, but nothing like this before. He knew as well as the others that everyone wanted to see their group burn, wanted to see them go down. The fact that they had one of the members in prison made his skin crawl when he thought about what they could be doing to her.

Sure the news report said that they were treating her, but that didn't mean shit. That was just to appease the people who were all for fair treatment of criminals. Daryl knew as well as anyone in his crew, there was no such thing, not when it came to them. As they neared the prison he got more and more anxious. Fuck, he just needed her in his arms again, then he'd feel better. They stopped, still under the cover of the trees, looking out at the parking lot. They quickly ran down the plan one more time before they moved, sneaking their way inside, Rick and Daryl dressed as guards.

…

Beth couldn't sleep. It was too hot, too stuffy, and the humidity must have gone up twenty percent since that morning. She was sweaty, still running a fever she was sure, and her whole body hurt, the meds the doctors had given her had worn off hours ago. She'd been stuck in this hell hole for almost a week now. But she knew Daryl was coming. A daring prison break in and prisoner escape took time to plan. She sighed and pushed her free hand through her hair, looking around at the small room she was being kept in. They were talking about moving her to the general public soon, which was bullshit. She needed a fucking hospital with doctors who actually gave a damn.

Her eyes flashed to the door when she heard the jingling of keys. It was too damn late for anyone to be coming in. Her heart raced at the door opened and Daryl and Rick walked inside. "Daryl."

He ran to her, throwing his arms around her and hugging her tight, which made her hiss in pain. He pulled away, staring down at her. "Jesus, Beth, what are they doing to you?" he asked, his eyes filled with rage.

Beth shook her head as Rick unlocked her wrist from the cuff. "Nothing, not a damn thing, that's the problem." She wrapped her arms around Daryl's neck, wincing as he picked her up and held her close. She nuzzled his neck. "Knew you'd come get me out."

"What kind of Clyde would I be if I let Bonnie rot away in jail?" he teased.

"Okay, happy reunion once we're back home," Abraham called from outside the door. "We gotta get out of here."

Daryl kissed her head, following Rick out of the room. Rick led the way back outside, Abraham behind him, and Glenn behind Daryl and Beth. While they were making their way out, Glenn reached behind Daryl and pulled out one of the backup guns and handed it over Daryl's shoulder to Beth. "It's loaded," Daryl told her as she cocked it, sliding a bullet into the chamber. They were almost out, just a few more turns and they'd be in the parking lot when the alarms started going off. "Fuck."

"We're almost there, just be ready to shoot," Rick called back, not bothering to be quiet anymore. Beth readied her gun, holding it over Daryl's shoulder, helping Glenn cover the rear. Thankfully, they made it out of the prison without needing to shoot anyone, but they were being followed. They didn't have a lot of time. Daryl gently put Beth in the front seat with Rick before jumping into the back with Abraham and Glenn.

Daryl tried to reach around and help buckle Beth in but she pushed his hands away. "Rick, pull over."

"Are you crazy?" he asked. They could hear the sirens from cars not far behind. "We don't have time to pull over."

Beth glared at him. "Rick, who am I?" she asked.

Rick looked at her, confused for a minute before clarification resonated on his face. "The best damn getaway driver I've ever seen." He quickly pulled over. "Get her in the driver's seat. Now."

Daryl swore and jumped out of the car, everyone moving quickly. Rick jumped into the back while Daryl put Beth in the driver's seat, buckling her in before getting in beside her, slamming his door shut as the blue and red lights flashed behind them. "No one puts Beth Greene in jail." Beth stomped down on the gas, spinning the tires, sending dirt and gravel flying as she tore off through the woods. She shut off the lights and wove between trees, doing her best to lose the cops. "Boys, rack 'em up."

They all rolled down their windows and Glenn shot out the back window, Rick climbing through the sunroof as they shot at the cops following them. She winced as they hit a huge bump, but kept going. Daryl kept an eye on her as she drove. "Alright, get your asses back in the car; this is going to get rough." The boys all climbed back in as Beth slammed on the breaks and spun the car around, drifting around a tree before heading back towards the cops. By the time they realized what was going on, and even thought about stopping to turn around, Beth was driving through them, knocking a few out of her way as she sped past.

They didn't have time to turn around and chase them before she'd gotten them out of sight. Beth relaxed back against the seat, her chest heaving as pain radiated through her body, pulling back onto the main roads. Rick told her where to go and Glenn programmed a GPS before handing it up to Daryl who put it on the dash so she could follow the directions. She was drenched in sweat and rolled her window down; trying to get some more air into the car.

"Beth, pull over," Daryl said softly, putting his gun into the glove box. "They're not chasing us anymore. Pull over, we'll change the plates and you can relax." She nodded her head, slowly pulling the car over to the side of the road. Daryl ran around and gently pulled her out, holding her close as they climbed into the back of the car. Abraham climbed into the driver's seat as Glenn changed the plates and climbed in beside him. Rick stayed in the back with her and Daryl.

"How're you doing?" Rick asked, ripping apart of his shirt off and used it to wipe the sweat from her head.

"I'm good boss." She smiled and looked at him. "Ya'll took your sweet ass time."

"Sorry princess, had to make sure we did it right." He smiled but she didn't miss the look he gave Daryl. They all knew she was in some seriously bad shape. Beth vaguely heard Glenn talking to Maggie before she closed her eyes, just for a minute.

…

Daryl frowned and looked at Beth, passed out in his arms. She was burning up, scalding his skin where he touched her. They had at least two hours before they were back home where Carol could look at her. He made Abraham pull over at a gas station for ice and pain killers. He felt horrible about waking her up, he knew she probably needed the sleep, but she needed the medicine. She whined when he fed it to her, helping her hold her head up to drink some water. He grabbed the part of Rick' shirt he'd ripped off and wrapped ice in it, holding it against her forehead.

He'd thought he'd feel better once he had her back in his arms, and he did, to some degree, but the fact that they were just going to let her suffer like she was pissed him off. He wanted to go back, set the whole place ablaze. He sighed and let his head rest back against the seat. "How'd we let this happen?" he asked, turning his head, looking at Rick.

Rick sighed and ran a hand over his head. "We got stupid, we thought we were invincible." Rick looked at him. "She's going to be okay, Daryl."

Daryl nodded his head and looked up as Abraham pulled into their safe house. He honked the horn a few times as he killed the engine. Everyone was outside in a matter of seconds. Glenn jumped out and opened up the door so Daryl could get out, holding Beth. The gown she'd been wearing was soaked through, so were his own clothes. "Oh my god, Beth," Maggie gasped, covering her mouth. Glenn pulled her into his arms.

They made a path so Daryl could get Beth through and get her inside. He carried her to one of the few beds they had and laid her down on it. He stepped out of the way as Carol knelt beside her and started to look her over. Rick forced him out of the room. "You need to change," he told Daryl.

Daryl rubbed his eyes and grabbed his bag, pulling new clothes out of it and quickly changing. Rick wouldn't let him go back in though. Not until Carol came out. "She's going to be fine," she told them. "We're not going to be able to go anywhere for at least a week, but I got some antibiotics into her and her fever is already going down and I wrapped her ribs." She sighed and rubbed her face, tired and exhausted. "You can go in Daryl, she's awake."

Daryl nodded and walked inside, gently climbing into the bed with her. "Hey," she said softly, looking up at him with a smile.

"Hey yourself." He leaned over and kissed her. "How're you feeling?"

"Better." She winced as she rolled onto her side and cuddled into him. "Glad to be home."

"I'm gonna keep you safe," he promised, gently wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head. Beth nodded and fell asleep. He sighed, just watching her, his mind at ease now that Carol said she was going to be alright and she was safely back in his arms.

…

Daryl glanced at the door when someone knocked. "It's okay," he called out. Beth was still asleep, but she looked better, the fever nearly gone.

Carl poked his head in. "Hey," he said quietly, bringing in some coffee. Someone had made a Starbucks run. "How is she?" he asked, handing one of them to Daryl, setting the other one on the table.

"Her fever is just about gone." Daryl sat up and cracked his neck, rolling his shoulders. "Everyone else okay?"

Carl nodded. "Yeah, they're fine, just worried. Maggie's been up most of the night." Daryl sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Dad's calling a meeting; we got information on who rolled on us back at the casino."

Daryl nodded and ruffled his hair. "I'll be right out." Carl nodded and walked out. Daryl sighed and rubbed his face. A shit storm was about to go down.

"Daryl?" He turned looking at Beth as she slowly sat up. "What's going on?" she asked.

He walked over and kissed her. "We know who rolled on us and Carl brought coffee." She reached over and took a sip of her coffee. "You wanna go out?" he asked. She nodded her head and set her coffee down. Daryl slowly helped her out of the bed, his heart breaking when she winced in pain. "I'm sorry baby."

She shook her head and grabbed her coffee. "Let's go see who the son of a bitch is." Daryl nodded and opened the door as she walked out. She was walking okay, but he knew her side had to be killing her. Everyone looked up when she walked out but she held up her hand. "I'm fine," she told them. She gently eased herself into one of the chairs Maggie pulled over and looked up at Rick. "Who's the son of a bitch that got me sent to jail?" she asked.

Daryl stood behind her, lacing their fingers as she reached up for him. Rick rubbed his face and sat down, looking at them. "Shane Walsh." Everyone swore and looked around. Shane had been a great ally back in the day, and he'd made plenty of money helping out the group. "As far as we know, he's down in Florida, holding up in a condo somewhere with some serious security."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Abraham asked. "Let's go kill the son of a bitch."

Rick shook his head. "It's not as easy as that. Chances are we're all going to take a bullet going in there. If we're doing this, it has to be unanimous, and we're not going anywhere until Beth is better." He looked at everyone. "We can either get out of the country now, head to Mexico, or we can go kill Shane, then get out of the country."

Rosita crossed her arms. "Shane."

Bob nodded his head in agreement. "The son of a bitch needs to be taught a lesson."

"It's his fault my sister got hurt. He needs to pay," Maggie agreed.

"If Maggie's going after Shane, then you know I am." Glenn put his arm around Maggie.

"Let's kill the son of a bitch." Abraham smirked and crossed his arms.

Eugene nodded. "Shouldn't be too hard to find a way around his security."

"We can handle recon," Sasha added.

Tyreese nodded. "We'll go in, survey the layout."

Michonne smirked and walked over, wrapping her arms around Rick. "We're all with you. Let's kill him."

"He doesn't know me; I could go in, look around a little." Tara smiled a bit. "Won't be the same without my partner though."

Carol nodded her head. "Beth should be okay to go in a week. We all want to make him pay. It's because of him one of our own got hurt."

Carl looked up at his dad. "He needs to learn what happens when you cross us."

Daryl looked down at Beth when she tipped her head back. "I'm with you," he said, looking at Rick. "But I kill him." Daryl wasn't going to get any argument from anyone.

Rick looked at Beth. "You're call princess."

Beth sighed and pushed her hair back, running her fingers through it, frowning when she remembered how desperately she wanted a shower. She smiled a little and looked at Rick. "You guys did manage to grab my biker boots, leather jacket, and little black dress right?" They all gave her a strange look but Rick nodded his head. "Good, I want to look my best when we kill him."


	7. Chapter 7

The Prison Group  
Chapter 7

They were inside of two big black SUVs parked across the street from the apartment complex Shane was held up in. Sasha, Tyreese, and Tara were inside doing a little undercover and reconnaissance work. Eugene and Maggie were already wired into the building's security system and were working on bringing it down. Beth loaded a full clip into her gun and tucked it into the leather holster on her thigh where she could reach it through the slit in her dress. Daryl was beside her, double checking everything on his own gun as they waited. This was their last job and then they'd be off to Madagascar, deciding it was better to go there since they couldn't be extradited if they were found.

Rick looked up as Sasha and Tara climbed back into the car. "It doesn't look like this is going to be easy," Sasha told them, grabbing her gun and loading it. "There's a lot of guys in there."

Tara nodded her head. "He let me in, thought I was checking the wiring in the security system. I counted at least twenty, all armed too."

Rick ran a hand through his hair and looked at Carl. "Stay in the van, okay?" Carl nodded his head. Carol wouldn't be going in either. They needed to keep her alive so she could patch anyone up who got shot. They'd stay behind and be ready for a getaway.

"I want Abraham driving the other car, he's the only one crazy enough to keep up with me," Beth said as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "I'll take lead once we get out of there and get us to the airport. I talked with Frank about ten minutes ago; he'll be ready for us."

Rick nodded his head. "We can do that." He sighed and looked over at the building. "Abe, you guys ready?" he asked.

"Ready and waiting. We'll take the back, climb up the fire escapes, you guys take the front."

Rick nodded his head. "Let's go."

Beth and Daryl followed Rick out of the SUV and calmly walked into the building, their guns all well hidden. They wouldn't need them until they reached the top floor anyways, that was when the real fun was going to start. When they reached Shane's apartment, Rick didn't hesitate, they all pulled their guns out, ready for a fight. Rick kicked down the door and the shit storm started. Shots rang out all over the apartment as Beth, Daryl, Rick, Michonne, Glenn, and Maggie entered from the front and everyone else entered from the rear.

Beth knew Daryl had a one track mind at that moment and covered him as he moved through the condo, looking for Shane. They ducked behind a wall separating the hall from the kitchen as they were pinned down. She had no idea where the others were as she slowly looked around the corner. "Five," she told him, checking her clip. She had more than enough to take care of them. "Cover me." Daryl nodded as Beth ran out from behind the wall and ducked under one of the counters, Daryl keeping the guard's eyes on him instead of her. She slowly peeked over the counter and shot one of them in the neck; that drew their eyes back to her. She swore as she dropped behind the counter again, bullet ricocheting off the granite countertops. Daryl took a chance and made a run for her, sliding across the floor and colliding with the countertop she was hiding behind. "Now what?" she asked, glancing into the stove where she could just barely see their reflections.

Daryl sighed and shook his head. "We make a go for it. We're the closest to Shane"

Beth nodded her head and opened up the cupboards. She grabbed a silver serving tray and turned it around, holding it like a shield. "I'll hold them, get to that bastard." Daryl nodded and gave her quick kiss before she jumped up, using the tray as a shield as she shot at the other four guards holding them down. Daryl made a run for it, killing one of them as Beth handled the other three. Once they were dead she followed Daryl. The others weren't far behind her; the shooting had died down drastically.

They found Daryl in Shane's bedroom. He had Shane down on his knees, his gun pressed to the back of his head. Shane was begging for his life like a coward. "You know what you did Shane," Beth said, standing in front of him. "You rolled on us, after how well we treated you. You deserve this."

Daryl grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. "See that gorgeous woman?" he growled out. "You got her hurt; you got her sent to jail."

"And no one hurts this family." Rick crossed his arms as they all entered the room, watching. "Now you're going to pay."

Daryl let his head go and pulled the trigger, putting a bullet through his brain. They could hear the sirens off in the distance as someone finally wised up and called the police. "Time to go." Daryl took Beth's hand, lacing their fingers as they made their way back to the cars waiting for them. All of the injured got into Abraham's car so Carol could patch them up, everyone else climbed into the car with Rick, Daryl, and Beth.

"You ready Abe?" Beth asked over the radios they were all attached to.

"Whenever you are princess."

Beth smirked and started the car, pulling away quickly. They were gone before the police even showed up. Beth got them to the plane that was waiting for them without incident surprisingly enough and they quickly unloaded all of their things from the SUVs before boarding the plane. Frank didn't waste any time getting them off the ground and into the air, headed to Madagascar. Daryl collapsed into a seat and pulled Beth onto his lap, holding her close as their troubles shrank below them and slowly disappeared. "I love you," he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

She smiled and played with his hair. "I love you too."

He shook his head and reached into his pocket, pulling out a black velvet box. "Marry me?" he asked, handing her the box. The ring was stunning, a glittering white gold band with a large onyx stone set between two smaller sapphires. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at him. He smiled and wiped them away as they spilt over. "Be my Mrs. Dixon."

Beth smiled and nodded her head. "Yes," she whispered before kissing him. They hadn't realized everyone else was watching them until they started clapping and cheering, Bob popping open a bottle of champagne, passing it around. Beth laughed as Daryl slipped the ring onto her finger. She kissed him again and didn't leave his lap for the rest of the flight.

…

Daryl grabbed a beer from the cooler before walking across the hot sand to the lounge chair Beth was lying on. Everyone was with them, they refused to split up. They'd found a beach house big enough for all of them on a little stretch of private beach and were enjoying being free and spending the millions they'd stolen. Beth was watching a news broadcast from back in the states on her tablet.

"In other news, no reports or sightings of the notorious Prison Group have been reported since they broke out female member Beth Greene a month ago. Authorities are placing blame on them for the massacre that occurred in Florida three weeks ago. If anyone has any information on their whereabouts they are urged to call the number on the bottom of the screen."

Beth turned off the tablet and put it beside her on the empty chair. "Looks like we're home free," she said looking up at him.

Daryl nodded, leaning down to kiss his wife. The first thing they'd done after they'd settled into their new home was locate someone who could perform a wedding ceremony. They'd been married for a week and Daryl still couldn't keep his hands off of her. He picked her up before sitting in the chair, holding her on his lap. They watched Rick, Carl, and Glenn throw a Frisbee around in the water as some of the girls lounged about on the sand. They saw Sasha and Bob head off down the beach and just smiled. Beth cuddled a little closer to him and he wrapped his arms a little tighter around her. They had their family, they had each other, and they were dead to the world. Daryl kissed her head. For being wanted criminals, life was pretty damn sweet.


End file.
